


The Forge Scene

by Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting AU, Because It Is For CrossingWinter, Crossover, Devoted Reylo, Established Relationship, F/M, Inception - Freeform, Metafiction, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Oedipal Issues, Texting, The Gendrya Crossover That As Many As Two People Wanted, Watching Your Own Sex Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard
Summary: After eight seasons of sword fights and five seasons of sexual tension, Galaxy of War is airing the much-anticipated sex scene between Kylo and Kira in S8E2.Ben Solo's loving family have a few critiques to share.Rey is interested in hearing them.





	The Forge Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



It’s not unusual for his phone to buzz right before an episode airs.  The source varies. His friends, the few that he has.   The other cast members, who have included him in an eight-year-old group text chain that he hardly ever responds to but can’t get out of.  Even his dirtbag agent, who he should have fired years ago but hasn’t yet out of sheer inertia and disinclination to hire someone else.

His family…not typically.

Mom:  < _So excited for your big episode, sweetie.  Everyone ‘s here and we’re rooting for you!_ > 

Ben breaks out in a light sweat.

His parents don’t watch Galaxy of War.  They’re not the target demographic.  It’s too violent.  Too titillating.  Too...TV-MA. 

They tried, in the first season.  They really did.  But that episode where the execution of Ned Kenobi is interspersed with cuts to his younger brother Tarric plowing his way through half a dozen naked Twi’lek prostitutes…that put them off it.  The critics loved the way the blood spatter from the stump of Kenobi’s neck suggested ejaculation, but Han and Leia (and most of middle America) did not. 

Which is fair, Ben thinks.  He wouldn’t mind if his parents never watched any of his episodes. 

He especially wouldn’t mind if they didn’t watch the episode where Kylo and Kira give in to five seasons’ worth of sexual tension and do it in the xenobotany chamber.  

“Want me to get another round out of the fridge?” Rey calls from the kitchen.

He shouldn’t have another beer.  Not if he’s going to bring this evening off the way he’d like.  It’s been five months since he and Rey shot S8E2.  Five months since he looked down at her beautifully bare tits and realized that the modesty sock was not going be of any help whatsoever.

The second text on Ben’s phone is alarming and also, for the record, false. 

Lando: < _You go get ‘em, tiger, and for the record I never doubted you had it in you_.>

It has been only two years since Lando took him aside at his parents’ Yom Kippur break-fast dinner and commenced a spiraling conversation that touched on Freddie Mercury, Lando’s caddy, and, eventually, Lando’s assumption that Ben wasn’t getting any because he was gay and still in the closet. 

“I’m not gay, Uncle Lando,” Ben eventually told him.  “I’m just very busy with that WWI documentary about the Battle of Passchendaele.”

Lando’s disappointment had been palpable. 

“I think I will have another beer,” Ben calls to Rey. 

Rey brings back the icy, oozing Pacificos and sets them on the stack of antique suitcases that serves as her coffee table. 

“I didn’t look at any of the raw footage,” Rey confides in him.  “I hope I’m not going to watch this and realize I forgot to shave my legs or something.” 

Ben nods as though he is also going to be surprised by what is shown on TV tonight.  As though he hasn’t spent every night reliving the five takes it took him to stop trembling and get close enough to character to satisfy their director’s vision for how Kylo bends Kira over the amino acid tank and…really explores her character arc.

Ben’s phone buzzes yet again with an incoming text. 

Bubbe Padme: < _Rey is such a lovely young lady.  I’ve so enjoyed all her interviews.  Very articulate and I for one think her hair is darling_.>

What fresh hell, Ben thinks. His grandmother has never texted him in his entire life.  He calls _her_ on his birthday, when he opens her pop-out card with a fifty-dollar bill tucked in the back of the envelope.  The idea that his sweet Bubbe Padme has followed Galaxy of War well enough to track the discourse about Kira’s shifting hairstyles is…disturbing. 

Ben presses the key on his phone that darkens the screen. 

“You didn’t forget,” he confesses to Rey.   “You looked amazing.”

Rey blushes a little and ducks her chin.

It was both of their first sex scene.  The director cast Ben off of the off-Broadway Shakespeare circuit and Rey from a toothpaste commercial.  Galaxy of War has been their entire on-screen career. 

On that screen, Kylo and Kira are fighting with their laser swords.  The camera follows the swell of Kira’s chest as she begins to breathe heavily. 

“Your technique has gotten really good,” Ben tells her, because he knows she’s been taking extra fencing lessons the past two seasons. 

“You say the sweetest things,” Rey says, leaning forward to just barely brush her lips against his. They are cool and wet from her drink, and Ben shivers.

That’s a new thing. The kissing, certainly.  And also the sweet things.  It started about one hour after they wrapped the scene that’s about to commence. 

Kira has Kylo pinned against the bulkhead, and the energy has shifted from fighting to…

Han: < _do they have kissing coaches_ > 

Ben mashes the power button again and wraps his arms around Rey, pulling her into his lap.   He hopes that she didn’t see the screen.

Rey is so soft and so pretty and she smells so good.  She always smells like cinnamon gum and sunshine, even if she’s wearing a pound of makeup and a can of Aquanet to keep her hair in Kira’s ridiculous three-bun style. He’s noticed how good she smells in every fight scene they’ve had together since season 1, when she was a sixteen-year old unknown from Bristol and he was fresh out of Julliard and deeply concerned that he was turning into a pervert over his young cast-mate. 

He did not stick his tongue in her mouth when they shot this fight scene.  Rey was his co-worker, and they weren’t particularly close, and he’d been on that extended journey of self-discovery through the swamps of Dagobah for most of seasons six and seven.  Ben did not think Kylo Ren would just stick his tongue in the mouth of his archenemy after two seasons apart.  He argued as much during script revisions. 

Now, though, Ben sucks Rey’s tongue into his own mouth and lets her breath warm their cheeks.  She tugs playfully at his hair.  It was the first thing she ever told him she liked about him. 

“I’m glad Kylo’s got that thick mane of curls.  If he ever cuts them, I’ll know he’s really irredeemable,” she said at the start of season 5.  He remembers that. 

Onscreen, Kira is pulling Kylo by the hand into the deserted algae tank array.  Their costumes had to be specially made for this episode.  Kira strips Kylo first, literally and metaphorically removing his trappings of command.  Ben had worn a jacket, an undershirt, suspenders, trousers, combat boots, and a specially designed modesty sock.  The director let him keep the boots and the sock on. 

In the present, Rey grabs the bottom of his sweater and pulls it over his head.  She shakes her head appreciatively.  She seems to have similar ideas to onscreen Kira, because she goes after his zipper next, and Ben whimpers because he’s already painfully hard and he’s not sure whether that’s considered a positive the first time a girl takes your pants off and Justin the best-boy grip isn’t gnawing on an unlit Marlboro six feet away.

Because it sure is embarrassing when your co-star takes off your pants and you have a painfully hard erection and Justin the best-boy grip is gnawing on an unlit Marlboro six feet away.

Poe (Asshat): < _do you actually have a stiffy in this scene we just paused to discuss_ >

Did his mother invite everyone he knows to see him pop his onscreen cherry?

Ben shakes his head, because he can lose sleep about what his parents saw him do later.  Right now, he has more pressing priorities, like taking Rey’s clothes off.  Ben manages to get Rey’s little blouse most of the way unbuttoned before she can free him from his boxer briefs, and he groans again. 

She’s gorgeous.  He always knew it.  In most of her scenes she’s wearing tactical armor and spacesuits and she’s often streaked with engine grease, but he’s known since their first fight scene that if she ever took off her clothes she’d look like a goddess. 

She leans forward to rub her pebbled little nipple across his open lips, and he obediently sucks it in.  

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben can see himself doffing his trousers while Kira holds a laser sword to his neck.  Goddamn, he had been ready to strip off the modesty sock and throw himself at her feet and beg her to touch him.  He thought that would be fairly in character for Kylo, but the writers didn’t think Americans were ready to watch their favorite tortured anti-hero be topped by the show’s sweetheart.

Ben’s phone buzzes again, and this time Rey swipes it before he can darken the screen.

“Who is texting you and why don’t you want me to see it?” she says, holding it out of his reach.

“Nedarim 20a,” says the text.  “FORSHPAYZ!” Rey frowns as she reads it off his lock screen.

“Is that Hebrew?” she asks. Ben swallows. 

“Yiddish,” he replies. “My parents’ rabbi.  Chewbacca.” 

“Oh,” Rey says, handing the phone back to him.  “Does he disapprove of your sex scene?”

“Hardly,” Ben says. “He’s just concerned I’m not doing it according to the best Talmudic principles.” 

On screen, Kylo has flipped Kira over the algae tanks and is holding her hands over her head. Chewbacca is right; there is no foreplay in evidence, unless the laser sword battle and five seasons of sexual tension are counted.  He supposes that the director is suggesting that Kira is so ready to do it with Kylo that she doesn’t require any effort on his part before she’s ready to take it raw in front of all the cryostorage tanks and the audience of 20 million subscribers.

Ben disagrees, but he recognizes that even on HBO and with an extended 89-minute episode format, they were never going to show Kylo licking Kira’s pussy from behind for 10 to 15 minutes before putting it in.  

He would do it though. Kylo only wants to be loved.  He’s inarticulate and impulsive, but he would suck on each lip of her pussy and rub his whole face against her cunt for as long as Kira would let him.  It would have been better to fade to black rather than show Kylo roughly banging his true love over the nearest horizontal surface, Ben thinks.  It muddies his character. 

The next text is a photograph.  Ben recognizes it instantly: he is peeing in his neighbor’s flowerbed, naked as a jaybird. Aged three. 

Mom: < _Some things change, some things stay the same!  We all think your little dimples are adorable_.>

On screen, Ben can see those dimples as his ass flexes and retracts.  The camera is positioned below and to the right of him, focused directly on his rear.  Fantastic. 

“It is a great butt,” Rey says.  “I was a little disappointed I didn’t get the chance to check it out at the time.”  Ben nods, even though Rey’s own ass was a torment then and now.  Kira had worn only a flimsy little lime-green thong that they could edit out in post-production, and simulating vigorous sex against it for five takes had been worse than the trials of Job.  

Even if it was a scripted sex scene, and everyone’s agents had negotiated the placement of the modesty socks and the people on the set and the airbrushing of pubic hair and stretch marks and the like, Ben had been fairly certain that if you accidentally nutted on your costar in the middle of shooting during the #MeToo era, you would never work again in film and probably get arrested besides.  Ben wasn’t known for his iron self-control and rubbing his erection against Rey’s rear for five takes had pushed his fragile limits. 

Rey shifts off his lap and stands up.  The scene was over; there was a cut to very serious war council deliberations. 

“Let’s see these butt dimples, then,” Rey tells him.  “Take off your pants.” 

Unlike on-screen Kylo, Ben is very ready to take direction.  

As he fumbles with his own boxer-briefs and the shoes he never managed to remove, Rey pushes her leggings down to reveal the same lime-green thong she wore five months previous.

Ben tries to get control of his face, lest he drool or choke or do something else more embarrassing than he’s done so far. 

“So, things felt pretty promising the last time I wore these,” Rey tells him.  “But this time, I want to be on top.”  

When he can force the saliva down past his dry throat, Ben agrees with her. “It would have been the best choice for their characters,” he says.

Once he has finished shedding his clothing, Ben rises off the couch.  Rey takes his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. 

Behind him, Ben hears the ring for Facetime on his phone.  His parents want to put him on speaker to discuss what just happened, he supposes. 

“Do you need to get that?” Rey asks him, stopping in her bedroom doorway.  Ben squeezes past her to sit down on her bed.  He wraps one hand around his erect cock and squeezes it firmly at the base. It needs to behave.  Nothing’s going to happen to it for the next 10-15 minutes. 

“No,” he finally tells her as she approaches him.  He lies back so that she can climb over his shoulders.  “No, I think I’ve got it.”

 


End file.
